<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforeseen by Alex_Rainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969897">Unforeseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow'>Alex_Rainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное на первый взгляд испытание очень скоро пошло наперекосяк, и Эвану предстояло разобраться, почему он обнаружил себя посреди переулка Лэмпкин без оружия и маски</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforeseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение: Женечке :3<br/>Примечания автора: Этот драббл был написан специально ко дню рождения лучшего шиппера Макмайерса по случайно выбранному ключевому слову-подсказке х)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эван проснулся среди ночи от, как ему казалось, парализовавшего его кошмара: будто чёрные лапы Сущности нависли над ним, не давая дышать, не давая пошевелиться, проникали в его тело и заполняли лёгкие густым мазутом. Наутро же он не смог вспомнить ни единого сна. Всё было, как обычно. И вскоре после завтрака Макмиллан услышал шёпот Сущности, звавший его на испытание. Он ощутил странный холодок по спине, но не придал этому значения.</p><p>Когда тёмный туман рассеялся, убийца очутился близ детской площадки хорошо знакомого ему переулка Лэмпкин. Сделав несколько шагов, Эван внезапно осознал, что в его руках не было ни его тесака, ни медвежьего капкана, а лицо не скрывала маска. Он бегло осмотрелся и не заметил капканов нигде поблизости. Что-то было не так. Выходит, он не был на испытании?</p><p>Макмиллан решил разобраться и принялся изучать местность, как вдруг услышал, что где-то в конце улицы завели генератор. Значит, выжившие здесь всё же были, но кто же тогда был убийцей? Эван заметно напрягся из-за непредвиденной неразберихи и осторожными шагами прошёл на задний двор одного из домов.</p><p>— А, Эван! Сюда, — среди тёмных кустов на корточках сидел Макс, явно прятавшийся от кого-то.</p><p>— В чём дело? — выпалил Макмиллан, окончательно перестав понимать, что происходит.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь, кто убийца? — как-то робко вполголоса спросил Томпсон.</p><p>— Видимо, не я, — ответил Эван, пожав плечами.</p><p>— Это-то понятно! Мне кажется, это кто-то скрытный, терпеть не могу таких, вот и стараюсь не высовываться лишний раз, — объяснился Макс.</p><p>— Да что ты такое говоришь?! — Макмиллан разгневался, чувствуя себя или идиотом, или безумцем.</p><p>— Тихо! Тихо ты! — Макс резко вскочил, зажимая ему рот. — Что не так? Успокойся. Пойдём лучше генератор ремонтировать.</p><p>— Ремонтировать?! Генератор?!</p><p>В следующий миг Эван ощутил, как его сердце забилось чаще, а внутри всё стало сжиматься от нараставшего ужаса.</p><p>— О, нет, ты привлёк его! Бежим! — тотчас Макс сорвался с места и быстро скрылся в тумане.</p><p>Эван остался стоять как вкопанный, охваченный иррациональным страхом чего-то неизвестного. Сердце колотилось всё сильнее, грозясь вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, как из-за угла показалась огромная тень, а вслед за ней вышел не кто иной, как Дэвид Кинг.</p><p>Макмиллан оцепенел, вглядываясь в его изуродованное лицо, и в чувство его привёл мощный удар кастетом в челюсть. Эван опомнился и инстинктивно бросился наутёк. Ломать челюсть во второй раз ему не хотелось. Он бежал, что есть сил, бежал куда глаза глядят, задыхаясь и не оборачиваясь. Он ещё никогда не испытывал такого неконтролируемого животного страха. Неужели выжившие ощущали его каждое испытание? Внушал ли страх сам Эван? Привыкали ли они к этому чувству, смирялись ли? Или боялись всё так же?..</p><p>Наконец, немного успокоившись, новоиспечённый выживший добрался до небольшого дома, из подвала которого доносился механический звук ремонта генератора. Он бесшумно спустился по деревянной лестнице и тут же заметил у генератора девушку.</p><p>— Рин?</p><p>— Эван? Ты напугал меня, — выдохнула Ямаока. — Тебя подлатать? У меня есть аптечка.</p><p>Макмиллан вспомнил, что его ранили: он коснулся своего лица, а после посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы. У него разболелась голова, казалось, будто он в бреду, будто застрял в безумном делириуме, лишившись всякого восприятия действительности. Это не могло быть правдой.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно произнесла девушка. — Кто убийца?</p><p>
  <i>Кто убийца… Не он. Любой мог быть убийцей? Любой мог не быть убийцей?</i>
</p><p>— Эй, Эван? Да что с тобой такое? — Рин с силой встряхнула его.</p><p>— Дэвид Кинг, — выговорил Эван, опомнившись. — Он… Он был огромным и ударил меня кастетом.</p><p>— А, Боец. Ну, он ещё не так страшен, — нервно усмехнулась выжившая. — Иди сюда, ты, должно быть, ударился.</p><p>— Рин, что происходит? Почему мы выжившие? — с нескрываемой тревогой спросил Эван, заглядывая Рин в глаза, будто ища ответы.</p><p>— А кем же ещё нам быть? — искренне удивилась девушка, обрабатывая рану на лице Макмиллана.</p><p>— Мы же были… Я был… — Эван резко замолк.</p><p>А вдруг это второй шанс? Вдруг Сущность поменяла их местами не просто так? Быть может, Она хотела донести что-то. Изменить что-то. Наверное, стоило сыграть в Её игру.</p><p>— А знаешь, забудь, — выпалил Эван. — Я и правда был не в себе, прости.</p><p>— Бывает, — Рин улыбнулась краешками губ, заканчивая клеить пластыри на рану Эвана, и вернулась к генератору.</p><p>Макмиллан сел было помогать ей, но по незнанию несколько раз взорвал машину, извинился и скорее скрылся с места преступления, пока на шум вновь не явился убийца.</p><p>Эван снова вышел на улицу, вдыхая холодный ночной воздух. Он ощущал себя потерянным и бесполезным. Лишённым всего, что знал. И всех, кого думал, что знал. Выйдя на главную дорогу, он побрёл вдоль, цепляясь взглядом за окружение, но всё выглядело, как и раньше. В конце концов, Эван остановился у дома с тыквой в середине улицы и, немного помявшись, решился войти. Поднимаясь на второй этаж, он заслышал, что кто-то уже начал ремонт генератора здесь. Возможно, это был Макс.</p><p>— Привет, — Эван замер, не успев пройти в комнату. — М-Майкл?</p><p>Генератор чинил крупный молодой человек в тёмной футболке и джинсах. И Эван вряд ли бы догадался, кто это был, ведь он никогда не видел Майерса без маски, если бы не светлые локоны, свисавшие до плеч, и холодный взгляд голубых глаз, одномоментно прожигавший насквозь. Как у Лори.</p><p>Макмиллан присел рядом, пытаясь помочь с починкой. Он старался сосредоточиться, но то и дело чувствовал на себе этот взгляд — от него становилось не по себе, и руки не слушались. Эван и раньше видел, как Майкл мог подолгу смотреть на него, однако не придавал этому значения, он считал его странным молчаливым чудиком и как-то сторонился. Психов здесь хватало, и Эван научился не замечать их.</p><p>Но значило ли это, что и они не замечали его?</p><p>В очередной раз взорвав генератор, Эван резко встал и отошёл к окну, понурив голову. Он и предположить не мог, что быть выжившим так тяжело.</p><p>— Прости. Я сегодня сам не свой, — Макмиллан не знал, что ещё придумать в своё оправдание. Скорее бы всё это кончилось.</p><p>— Кто убийца? — вдруг послышалось со стороны генератора.</p><p>— А? — обернулся Эван, впервые услышав голос Майкла. — Дэв… То есть Боец.</p><p>Эван вглядывался в незнакомые черты лица парня, наблюдая за тем, как ловко тот соединял разные провода, подкручивал гайки и смазывал механизмы. Он впервые видел Майкла таким… Обычным.</p><p>Быть может, он зря избегал его?</p><p>— Ты поможешь мне или так и будешь стоять? — равнодушно поинтересовался Майерс.</p><p>Внезапно послышался чудовищный рык, а следом за ним женский вопль.</p><p>— Я пойду спасать Рин, — нашёлся Эван.</p><p>Если Сущность захотела, чтобы он стал выжившим, значит, нужно было им стать. Он давно уяснил, что противиться древнему божеству выходило себе дороже. И теперь он желал хотя бы не подвести свою новую команду «выживших».</p><p>Эван поспешил к девушке, висящей на крюке, как вдруг снова ощутил, что его сердце забилось чаще. Убийца был где-то рядом. Однако Макмиллан всё равно решил рискнуть и кинулся на помощь Рин: только он снял её с крюка, сердцебиение усилилось, и Эван даже опомниться не успел, как оказался моментально повален на землю и придавлен тяжёлым телом. Это что, был приём из регби?</p><p>В следующий момент Эвана легко взгромоздили сначала на плечо, а затем и на освободившийся крюк. Всё тело прошила острая боль, заставлявшая кончики пальцев онеметь. Конечно, ему не впервой было ощущать ржавые металлические крюки в своём теле, но к такой боли нельзя было привыкнуть. И сейчас, будучи выжившим, Эван по правде осознал, как ощутима была поддержка Сущности, когда он был убийцей.</p><p>А теперь он был один на один не с Ней, но против Неё. Вынужденный сражаться за собственную жизнь и надеяться разве что на свою команду.</p><p>Он был плохим напарником. Взрывал генераторы, бессмысленно шатался по местности и отвлекал других. Так захотят ли они теперь помогать ему?</p><p>С каждой секундой Макмиллан всё ближе ощущал присутствие Сущности, Её острые угольные лапы материализовывались близ его лица, и его начинала пробирать дрожь. Может, стоило попытаться спрыгнуть с крюка самому?</p><p>Где-то вдалеке Эван снова заслышал знакомый уже рык и вопль. Макс попался. Кажется, дела их были плохи, и сегодня им не выбраться отсюда живыми. Наверное, это Эван всех подвёл. Однако мгновением позже он услышал звук заведённого генератора, а это значило, что оставался только один. Всего один!</p><p>— Прости, что так долго, — Эван почувствовал, как его приподнимали вверх, чтобы аккуратно снять с крюка.</p><p>— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся Майклу, но тот сохранил своё серьёзное лицо.</p><p>— Сможешь дочинить последний генератор? Я постараюсь спасти Макса, — сосредоточенно произнёс он после небольшой паузы.</p><p>— Конечно, — уверенно ответил Эван, пытаясь держать марку.</p><p>— Точно справишься? Или поищи лучше Рин, наверняка она уже чинит, — бросил Майерс, прежде чем скрыться меж бесконечных живых изгородей.</p><p>И Макмиллан вновь побрёл вдоль дороги, силясь припомнить, какие именно генераторы были уже заведены. Раны неприятно саднили, мешая думать, и он остановился, чтобы разрушить пустой тотем и немного передохнуть. Заслышав очередной рык, Эван понял, что что-то пошло не по плану, и тотчас бросился в сторону повешенного Макса, дабы успеть снять его прежде, чем Сущность начнёт обряд жертвоприношения.</p><p>Но не успел. Он спас Томпсона, когда тот уже противился цепким огромным лапам, и услышал, как был заведён последний генератор. Боец всё время находился поблизости, охраняя своих жертв, и Эван еле увернулся от его мощного удара, впервые вовремя скинув доску, что позволило выиграть ему несколько секунд для спасения Майкла.</p><p>Тем не менее убийца тоже не собирался сдаваться так просто и вновь повалил несчастного Макса на землю, как вдруг подоспела Рин. Лишь для того, чтобы так же оказаться сбитой с ног. Внезапно панический страх уступил место гневу. Макмиллан ощутил небывалый прилив сил, будто он снова стал убийцей — он хотел наброситься на Бойца, отбить своих друзей, так несправедливо униженных. Это было чертовски нечестно!</p><p>— Бежим! Нам их уже не спасти! — Майкл схватил его за руку, и Эван сперва рвался назад, сопротивляясь, но, когда убийца развесил своих жертв, стало очевидно, что теперь спасаться стоило им самим.</p><p>Он взглянул назад в последний раз, чтобы увидеть, как Сущность сжигала душу Макса, унося вверх, а Рин из последних сил сопротивлялась Ей, чтобы выиграть ещё немного времени для своих друзей.</p><p>Оторвавшись достаточно далеко, они забрались на второй этаж крайнего по улице дома, дабы подлататься.</p><p>— Как же нам теперь быть? — спросил Эван, пытаясь отдышаться, пока Майкл перебинтовывал ему руку.</p><p>— Я отвлеку его, — просто ответил он.</p><p>— Это исключено! — запротестовал Макмиллан, неосознанно дёрнувшись и порвав тонкий бинт.</p><p>— Это не было вопросом. Я отвлеку его, а ты откроешь ворота — только в таком случае у нас будет шанс выбраться вместе, — резюмировал Майерс.</p><p>Ладно, хорошо… — Эван и сам не понял, почему так распереживался за него. В конце концов, он не общался даже с «обычным» Майклом, а с этим и подавно.</p><p>Но что-то в нём загорелось, что-то давно забытое… Убитое. Чуждое. Пульсирующая эмпатия, что кровоточила и болела за других, не за себя. Заставляла рисковать, волноваться, бояться. Эван, словно проснулся ото сна. Ядовитой комы, в которую его вогнала Сущность, заставив убивать людей без капли сожаления.</p><p>— Просто открой северные ворота, ты справишься, — Майкл хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из комнаты, на ходу заматывая собственные раны. Не давая Эвану даже шанса помочь.</p><p>Макмиллан спустился следом, глубоко вздохнул и направился к воротам. Он видел, что убийца караулил их, видел, как Майкл отчаянно выскочил на него и увёл прочь. Через минуту ворота со скрипом отворились, и Эван встал в ожидании, но Майкла всё не было.</p><p>По земле расползались огненные змеи, оповещавшие о скором начале конца. Эван прекрасно знал, что следовало за этим землетрясением. И раньше он с упоением удерживал выживших, пока их последние секунды жизни испепелялись одна за другой. Он знал, что победит.</p><p>Но теперь, оказавшись на их месте, он ощущал лишь колючую несправедливость. Наверное, не стоило открывать ворота до конца, да?</p><p>Драгоценное время неумолимо утекало, но Майкла не было видно нигде поблизости. А вдруг он нашёл люк? Или убийца зажал его в углу, издеваясь так же, как Эван когда-то. После очередного подземного толчка Макмиллан решился выйти за пределы ворот, чтобы осмотреться. От земли исходил жар, и находиться здесь становилось физически всё сложнее.</p><p>Внезапно Эван заметил наконец приближавшегося Майкла и выбежал ему на подмогу, стараясь защитить.</p><p>— Беги! Уходи сам! — Майерс толкнул его прочь, защищая тем самым от удара убийцы.</p><p>— Я не брошу тебя! — Эван остановился у самой кромки выхода, так непривычно не закрытого лапами Сущности.</p><p>Майкл упал на раскалённую землю уже в воротах, и Боец тут же поднял его. Эван не знал, что ему делать, замявшись на мгновение, он всё же кинулся им вослед, и вдруг заметил, как Майерс выхватил небольшой острозаточенный инструмент и вонзил его в спину убийцы. Так вот оно что!</p><p>Макмиллан рассмеялся, не сдержав нахлынувших эмоций, и бросился обнимать Майкла, как только они пересекли границу местности. Боец гневно бил невидимый им барьер, пока они удалялись прочь от места испытания.</p><p>— Вот же чертяка! Ты так меня напугал! — Эван не мог успокоиться, в шутку ударяя Майкла по плечу. — Весь в сестру!</p><p>Внезапно до этого мило улыбавшийся Майерс посерьёзнел и грозно зыркнул на него этим своим пронзительным взглядом.</p><p>— Прости-прости, — Эван выставил ладони в примирительном жесте и вздохнул. Ну умел же он всё испортить.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — снова, как и прежде, холодно проговорил Майкл.</p><p>Вскоре они добрались до лагеря, где их уже ждали другие «выжившие». Макмиллан не с ходу признал своих похорошевших коллег, в кои-то веки выглядевших живыми. Человечными. Его сердце опять сжалось от переполнявших его чувств.</p><p>— Извини, что запорол сегодняшнее испытание, — начал Эван, как только они отошли подальше от костра.</p><p>Получается, он всё же был убийцей. Только на этот раз убивал он чужими руками: подставлял, не спасал вовремя, бездельничал.</p><p>— Ничего, всякое бывает. Мы выбрались, и этого достаточно, — спокойно объяснил Майкл.</p><p>Выходит, выжившие радовались даже небольшим победам, потому как цена их была и так велика.</p><p>— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — Эван остановился и наконец посмотрел в эти ледяные глаза, надеясь… На что? Растопить их?</p><p>— Мы все друг другу помогаем. Иначе никак. Иначе Сущность быстро захватит над нами контроль.</p><p>Вдруг Эван порывисто обнял парня напротив, которого знал так долго, но узнал почему-то только сегодня. И почувствовал руки, крепко обнимавшие его в ответ.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — внезапно ожившие эмоции охватили его столь сильно, что Эван поддался и прижал Майкла так близко, как только мог. — Ты знаешь, я должен признаться тебе кое в чём.</p><p>Нехотя отодвинувшись, Макмиллан снова взглянул в его глаза, и готов был поклясться, что лёд всё же подтаял.</p><p>— Ведь я тут первый день. Я был убийцей. Понятия не имею, как меня занесло сюда, но в моём мире всё было наоборот.</p><p>— А я сразу это понял, — улыбнулся Майкл. — Ты уж не обижайся, но <i>мой Эван</i> — лучший выживший.</p><p>— Я верю, — усмехнулся Макмиллан.</p><p>— Выходит, я в твоём мире убийца? — с интересом спросил Майерс.</p><p>— Да. И очень сильный, но… — Эван хотел было рассказать про его странности, но вдруг подумал, а таким ли странным на самом деле был Майкл? Ведь он его совсем не знал.</p><p>— Но?</p><p>— Такой же замечательный человек, как и ты.</p><p>Сколько бы Сущность не пыталась изуродовать их тела и души, в конце концов все они были обычными людьми со своими странностями и недостатками, со своими горестями, позволявшими паучихе умело манипулировать ими.</p><p>
  <i>«Мы все друг другу помогаем. Иначе никак. Иначе Сущность быстро захватит над нами контроль».</i>
</p><p>После ужина Эван улёгся на непривычно жёсткую и холодную землю, стараясь поскорее заснуть. Он проснулся среди ночи от, как ему казалось, разливавшегося по телу тепла: будто кто-то рядом обнял его, чтобы согреть, не давая пошевелиться, возрождая в его душе позабытое, но не уничтоженное чувство. Наутро же он не смог вспомнить ни единого сна. Всё было, как обычно.</p><p>Хотя нет, не было. Макмиллан выдвинулся из поместья с твёрдым намерением поговорить с Майклом. Со <i>своим Майклом</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа была написана 24 апреля 2020<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/9325618</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>